Ippon-Datara
Ippon-Datara is a recurring demon in the series. History A rarely seen creature, one is more likely to see his footprints on the mountains. Some believe he might be a blacksmith or the ghost of one. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Jaki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ippon-Datara can be found in Shinjuku. He can teach Flynn the Fang Breaker, Tarukaja and Maragi skills through his Demon Whisper. Ippon-Datara also appears as an opponent in the Challenge Quest, "Training Battle 1." In this battle, he will alternate between using the Heat Wave and Maragi skills. Flynn, Dzelarhons, and Pyro Jack will automatically repel its Maragi attacks. As it only lasts one turn, the Tetrakarn skill needs to be reserved for turns where Ippon-Datara uses Heat Wave, otherwise the party will be wiped out. Ippon-Datara will always use Heat Wave on the first battle turn. Additionally, Flynn's gun is equipped with poison rounds, which can inflict additional damage on Ippon-Datara is he becomes afflicted with Poison status. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ippon-Datara can be found within Kanda-no-yashiro. He can bestow the Power Punch, Mudo and Oni-Kagura skills through his Demon Whisper. He receives a decent bonus to any Physical skills learned. Ippon-Datara later becomes the focus of a quest for the Hunter Association, called 'Flying Sparks, Rolling Water.' Tatara of the Artisans' Union puts out a request for a hunter to bring them an Ippon-Datara, so that it may provide them instructions on smelting techniques for creating weapons. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' An Ippon-Datara serving Dr. Victor is disguised as a maid, and gives Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV the doctor's first request. He shows up later to tell Raidou about his master's new branch of Sword Fusion, while complaining about the maid outfit. ''Persona 4'' Ippon-Datara is a Persona of the Hermit Arcana. He can be obtained by fusion or as a result of Shuffle Time in the Marukyu Striptease dungeon. Ippon-Datara is one of the Personas that Margaret requests as part of increasing her Social Link and building the Empress Arcana. As her first request, to reach the 2nd rank in her Social Link, she asks to see an Ippon-Datara that has inherited the skill Sukukaja. It can be obtained by fusing either a level 10 Ghoul with a Yomotsu-Shikome, or by fusing a Sylph with either an Archangel, a Lilim or a Cu Sith. ''Persona 5'' Ippon-Datara is the third Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Embittered Blacksmith." He is the second of two Personas to learn the Resist Dizzy skill and the first Persona to learn the Rampage and Counter skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Ippon-Datara yields a Sledgehammer skill card. Yasuo Jochi's Shadow takes the form of Ippon-Datara during the request "Who's Muscling in Yongen-Jaya?" Shadow Jochi waits at the end of the Path of Kaitul in Mementos. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Poison |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Fang Breaker\Innate Tarukaja\Innate Maragi\18 Hard Worker\19 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Boss - Algon NS Building= |-| Boss (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Shadow Jochi= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Trivia * When having a favorable conversation with a randomly encountered Ippon-Datara in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, Ippon-Datara will sometimes say that he will wear a maid outfit for Raidou. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas